


Ancelina And The Necklace

by LaDeeDa



Series: A to Z [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, One Shot, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Royalty, Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Spanking Punishment, prince - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: A sexy one-shot set in a fantasy realm.Ancelina is the slave/lover of the crown prince Zachariah and although he has recently lavished her with a stunning emerald necklace, he hasn't gifted her with nearly enough of his time. She decides to interrupt the future king while he is taking council and pays for it with a red backside.Excerpt:'When they reached the doors back to their living quarters he stopped her hand from pushing the door open, turning her to face him and giving her a serious look, “Do you really have a message for me or is this simply an excuse to have sex?”“I really have a message from your brother,” She insisted, adding quickly, “which I am using as an excuse to have sex.” with a cheeky smile.The crown prince replied with his famous half-grin that made the harem girls’ knees weak and pushed her through the doors.'
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: A to Z [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Ancelina And The Necklace

Ancelina pulled her long hair back, swinging it over her shoulder to get a better look at the sparkling trinket hanging from her throat, a fat, dark emerald set in solid silver and hung from an opera-length chain. The stone was just a tad smaller than the compact mirror she kept in her drawstring purse and rested against the top of her cleavage perfectly. It was the newest addition to her growing collection of baubles gifted to her by Zachariah and she had yet to take it off since he had presented it to her that morning sat on a velvet cushion in a wooden box. She admired herself in her vanity for a few more minutes before skipping across the room to her trunk to dig out a dress that would match her new accessory, settling on an emerald gown that hugged her figure tightly.

Her master hadn’t had the time to play with her after presenting her with the gift and Ancelina had to admit that this grated on her, she wanted his attention and she wanted it that moment. With her necklace resting against her soft skin, her dress cinched in at the waist and a gleam in her eye she marched purposefully out of his living quarters, past the many studies, guest rooms and dining rooms that lined the east side of the castle and finally to the council’s meeting room where her owner would be listening to all manner of drivel and somehow managing to reply with intelligent answers. He was a good man, but she was one of his weaknesses and she knew it. She rapped gently on the heavy wooden door and waited patiently for an answer.

“Come in.” It was a male voice, but not her prince’s. Ancelina pulled the door open just enough to let her top half poke through and leant in, putting on the most innocent expression she could manage. Inside the high-ceilinged room, every member of the council turned to stare at her, some in confusion and others in annoyance. Her master blinked up from the stack of documents organised neatly in front of him and smiled warmly when he laid his eyes on her,

“Ancelina.” he said simply, as though he had been expecting her. She loved when he used her name, it gave her a sense of pride, she was better than the harem girls his brother kept, at least in her master’s eyes - and who else mattered but him? He was the one who would soon be king.

“Your highness,” She gave a small bow. “please forgive my intrusion, I was told to give you a message.” Technically, the message had been given to her a couple of days prior and she had been holding on to it for an excuse to interrupt a meeting and steal him away, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Who would give you a message for the crown prince?” Scoffed a portly man with patchy arm hair.

  
”I don’t remember you being appointed messenger boy.” Ancelina gave him a slow look from head to toe and back again.

“I am no such thing!” He protested.

“Then why would it be your business who has a message for his royal highness?” She asked sweetly, enjoying the way he spluttered before turning back to her master and batting her lashes. “It is from your brother, your highness, your ears only.” She added before slipping out and walking quickly back towards their shared suite. She had barely made it half-way when a pair of strong and familiar arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind.

Her owner leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear, “A message from my brother?” he asked.

Ancelina grinned but continued to stride down the hallway, dragging him along with her.

When they reached the doors back to their living quarters he stopped her hand from pushing the door open, turning her to face him and giving her a serious look, “Do you really have a message for me or is this simply an excuse to have sex?”

“I really have a message from your brother,” She insisted, adding quickly, “which I am using as an excuse to have sex.” with a cheeky smile.

The crown prince replied with his famous half-grin that made the harem girls’ knees weak and pushed her through the doors.

~

Zachariah came with a harsh groan, his fingers digging into the pale flesh of her thighs painfully through the intense climax. Ancelina had orgasmed twice already but continued to make soft desperate whimpering sounds as he rode out his pleasure, she was nothing if not a dedicated performer.

When he was finally sated he panted hotly against her, letting the exhaustion take over for a few seconds before pulling back to grin that adorable half-smile of his.

“So, what was the message that my brother gave you?” He asked slowly, balancing on his flat palms either side of her hips.

“He said to tell you to go fuck yourself.” Ancelina kept her face straight and her voice monotone, as though she had no idea that she had just said something incredibly rude… to the crown prince. Despite how vulnerable she felt with her legs laid open and her still-dripping cunt bared to him she managed to act casual and unbothered. She revelled in how hard Zachariah fought the grin that teased at the corner of his lips, he furrowed his brows and did his absolute best to look stern but he never was any good at acting.

Was he struggling to find anger to direct at her because he thought the situation was funny or because she is his favourite? Or quite possibly because she was laid under him in the outfit she was born in with the addition of her sparkling fist-sized emerald laid between her perky breasts? It didn’t matter, she was confident he could never be truly irritated by her.

“You interrupted a council meeting…” He began, pulling her towards him and the edge of his oversized bed by the arm. “To give me a message from my brother…” He pulled her over his lap and she giggled in anticipation and wiggled her feet adorably. “In which you told me…” He pinched one cheek firmly. “To go fuck myself.”

He let a pause hang in the air between them, neither moved or made a sound for those few seconds. Ancelina bit her lip, clearly unsure of what he was waiting for. They both knew she was getting spanked, why was he making her wait? Ancelina was not a patient concubine. And she loved to be put in her place, well, only by her prince.

Finally, he broke the tense silence, “Thirty strikes, you will count every single one and when you have received them all we will be returning to the council so that you can apologise for interrupting a highly important meeting.”

Ancelina whined childishly and kicked her feet out brattily now, he gave her hair a tug and her clit a flick to immobilise her and she gasped wantonly, her body still far too over-sensitive from the orgasms he had treated her with not ten minutes earlier.

“Please don’t make me go in there!” She begged, putting on her most pitiful expression. “Those men scare me, I only go there if it’s for you…” She sniffed and tilted her face down, the embarrassed whore was one of her favourite characters to play, so easy and yet so effective.

He ignored her please and huffed to himself.

The first strike cracked loudly in the room, sending a sharp flash of pain across her buttock. Although she was well accustomed to being put over the knee of her master she yelped all the same, he loved the precious sounds and reactions she released for him and somehow after all this time seemed to believe they were all real. That wasn’t to say some of them weren’t, she would never disagree to him being an incredibly generous lover, but it was her sole job to bring him pleasure and those sounds were one of her duties.

He gave her little time to make herself comfortable before falling into a steady tempo of smacks, alternating between the sides of her backside and spreading the sharp and exhilarating pain over her flesh evenly. Every few hits he would grab a handful of her warm skin and squeeze it with a growl of appreciation and she keened into his lap. Around the twenty hits mark she would grow weary and sore and uncomfortable but until then she basked in the glorious feeling of his attention and discipline, she was a mild masochist but more than anything she simply adored the feel of her master’s touch in any capacity.

With the increasing speed of the strikes and subsequent rocking of her body back and forth over her prince’s knees the hefty jewel hanging from her neck swung faster and faster, thumping against her rhythmically and leaving behind a throbbing ache that would definitely develop into a fat purple bruise in the centre of her pale chest. A grin slipped onto Ancelina’s face momentarily at the thought of the guilt she would see in Zachariah’s face when he realised.

While he was stern and fair and strong they both knew the soft centre of his heart held her inside, he would never truly wish her harm, at least not unless it was controlled and carefully dished out harm like his pinches and bites and cheeky swats to her thighs when he passed her in an empty corridor. It would upset him greatly in the morning when the mark had blossomed and he came to the conclusion he had injured her beyond a love-mark. And Ancelina would be ready to milk his attention for every drop she could get when he did.

Her breathing was beginning to become laboured around the point she lost count of the strikes delivered to her stinging bottom. Her energy was draining faster than she had expected, she assumed it must have been an after-effect of their earlier coupling. She no longer clung to the sheets with her hands and curled her legs up sweetly, her body drooping with each subsequent swat until she was utterly limp across his knees.

The last few smacks drew only whimpers from her and when he was finished he ran his warm hands over her skin lightly a few times before wrenching her up to a standing position in front of him, her curvy naked body on full display. Fatigue held back her usual simpering show of attempting to cover her pure white skin from his onyx eyes.

Her legs were trembling slightly with a toxic concoction of exhaustion and after-shock from the spanking and Ancelina made damn sure he noticed when he pulled her up, apparently still under the impression she would be tottering her way to the council’s meeting room and apologising. Bless him, so naive.

“Master, I… I’m so sorry,” She blinked with exaggerated drag, leaving her lids stranded halfway for a few seconds, “I know it is beneath you but I fear I am too weak to dress myself again.”

“Too weak?” He grumbled with raised thick brows.

“A great warrior ruined me, your highness, his incredible strength has drained me of mine.”

Zachariah rolled his eyes but the corners of his lips twitched, no one was immune to flattery and royals usually absolutely lapped it up.

“Ruined you?”

“He was so rough, master,” She simpered. She released all hold on her muscles and allowed her small frame flop against his, secure in the knowledge he would catch her with his thick muscular arms, “I am but a puddle now.” she added pitifully.

“Never have I seen a puddle as pretty as you.” He retorted, lifting her by the waist and plopping her back on the end of his enormous four-poster. Again, she refused to hold herself up and fell back unceremoniously against the layers of blankets and throws which adorned the crown prince’s bed.

“I assume you use that line on all the puddles you meet.” She mumbled drowsily.

His chuckles quickly ceased upon noticing her rapidly closing eyes, “Pardon me, but I do not remember ordering you to sleep.”

“My deepest… sincerest…” Her lashes met her cheeks and her breathing slowed, pulling in heavy breaths that relaxed her muscles further with every exhale. “apologies…” She mumbled.

For a nerve-wrackingly long time he made no sound and no movement and she wondered sleepily if she had frustrated him. But then a light sigh, a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and the warming sensation of a fine wool blanket being wrapped around her curves accompanied Ancelina as she drifted into dreamland. The weight of the gem pressed against her throat strangely comforting despite its cold metal frame. Just another way in which her master showed her his favour.

**Author's Note:**

> The Ancelina and Zachariah one-shots are set in the fantasy realm of Elatior. My story 'Hearts of Gold and Blades of Steel' also takes place in this kingdom! Please check it out for more of this world and cameos from the prince and his pet in later chapters :)


End file.
